JLU: CHRONICLES OF AN ARC SPIDER (CONTINUED)
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A continuation of the one-shot. Jaune Arc is transported to the DC Universe, where he joins a group of heroes called the Justice League and makes a name for himself as the world's newest superhero, Spider-Man! TRIPLE CROSSOVER! (RWBY/ Justice League Unlimited/ Spider-Man 2099)
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, it would appear as though this version of the story is the winner of the poll. Therefore, I will be continuing this story, even though its updates won't be as frequent as I'd like them to be. Anyway, enjoy the story!**_

 _ ***TRIPLE CROSSOVER! RWBY/ JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED/ SPIDER-MAN 2099!***_

 _ ***I don't own any of the above franchises!***_

* * *

"Spider-Man 2099!" = Normal Speech

 _'Spider-Man 2099!' = Thoughts_

 **"Spider-Man 2099!" = Yelling**

 **"Spider-Man 2099!" = Communicators/ Deity Speech**

* * *

 ** _The Story Continues...!_**

* * *

 **"DON'T GO, JAUNE! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ONE OF MY ONLY REAL FRIENDS!"** cried Ruby as she sobbed into Jaune's hoodie.

Team RWBY, the only real friends that Jaune Arc had left in this world, had arrived at the outskirts of the Emerald to see him off. They were all driven to tears by the fact that their friend was expelled from Beacon and they can't do anything about it. And it doesn't help that he not only lost his family to a psychotic Scorpion Faunus, but that the entire student body of Beacon is throwing a great big party to celebrate.

Needless to say, many teeth will be lost by many students and teachers tonight.

Jaune just hugged Ruby back and tried not to cry himself. He always thought of these girls as more sisters, especially Weiss, once he got over his crush on her and accepted that she's not interested in him in a romantic sense. He needs to stay strong for all their sakes. Even if he's totally broken beyond all repair.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. But I'm afraid I might not be able to see you graduate and become a great huntress like I know you can be." Jaune lamented.

He put a hand under her chin and made her look him in the eyes. Tearful silver met near dead blue as Jaune gave the young hooded reaper a brotherly smile.

"You're the leader of your team, Ruby. I need you to stay strong for all of them, and never lose that light that makes you who you are." Jaune instructed. "You're here at Beacon because you ARE ready to become the strongest Huntress there is! But you need to stay strong for your team. Can you do that for me, Ruby?"

Ruby sniffled and tried not to cry more as she nodded yes. Jaune just hugged her again and moved on to Yang.

"Look, Yang, I know we got off to a rocky start, what with me vomiting all over your shoes the day before initiation," Jaune started, grimacing a bit at the memory. "But right now, your sister needs you to be there for her more than ever. I understand that you have a short temper, but you need to learn to control that anger and not let it control you! Can you do that for me?"

Yang nodded, feeling salty tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"I'll try…" was all she could say.

As Blake walked up, she too gave the blonde Knight a hug, knowing this may be the last time she'd ever see her brother figure again. Her bow was removed, leaving her cat ears on full display. Even if they're droopy because of her current sadness.

"Blake, you always fought your hardest for Faunus Equality, even before joining Beacon. Never forget that goal! No matter what happens, NEVER lose sight of those who are important to you and the goals you have! Bring about a true Utopia for humans and Faunus alike!" Jaune exclaimed.

"It's a promise!" Blake replied.

As Jaune turned to Weiss, the situation became a little more awkward. True, they've bonded like siblings over time, but she's still the heiress of the SDC. Would hugging her even be considered appropriate? Especially given the circumstances?

"Weiss…"

"No mush! Just come here!" Weiss interjected, hugging Jaune.

Without a moment's hesitation, Jaune hugged her back. He was glad that Weiss didn't see him as nothing but a bother anymore, and he was definitely going to miss her.

"I guess I'll see you around, Snow Angel." Jaune said.

"Don't call me that, you dolt." Weiss replied half-heartedly.

Weiss didn't like any of this. She finally found someone who was like a true brother to her, only to have that someone so cruelly ripped away. She blamed many people for this. She blamed Cardin for revealing the truth about Jaune's transcripts, she blamed NPR for pushing Jaune away like that, she blamed the entire student body for making Jaune a social outcast, but most of all, she blames the professors for expelling Jaune from Beacon.

Through her own emotional turmoil, she idly wondered where she could hide a lot of bodies with multiple stab wounds that have been frozen in blocks of ice.

Reluctantly, she ended the hug and watched with a heavy heart as Jaune walked off into the Emerald Forest, no longer being able to return to them. She collapsed to her knees and began to cry her eyes out, not caring if anyone saw. Her remaining friends brought her into a group hug to try and comfort her, even though they were all crying as well.

At least the four girls of Team RWBY still have each other.

But what they didn't see was Ozpin and Glynda watching the whole event from afar, having heard everything that was said. They both watched with heavy hearts as their favorite students was forced to leave Beacon… for good…

Glynda choked back a sob as she remembered when Jaune was still the little boy she used to babysit. How he would tell her with a big smile that he would become a hero just like his grandpa. And now, he'd never have that chance!

"Forgive us, Jaune…!" sighed Ozpin, foregoing professionalism and using his sleeve to hide his own sorrow.

This was something he hated the most about his job. Being forced by the Vale Council to expel his best students before they even had a chance to prove their worth as hunters and huntresses.

He just hopes that wherever his wayward student may be going, that he'll find some semblance of happiness.

And yet, watching the whole thing go down from beginning to end… was a single, simple spider.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Not much of a first chapter, I know. More of a prologue, really. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think. See you all next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Before we get the chapter started, I need to rant about a serious topic here on my stories. The concept of reviews. And this here review from a guest reviewer is the reason for this rant. They reviewed, and I quote...**_

 _ **"F**k Jaune!"**_

 _ **Now, as a long time FanFiction writer, I've learned to just ignore any petty comments like these over the course of my becoming a writer, but that doesn't mean that they don't affect me in some way. If people keep posting reviews similar to this one, either just to trash talk characters used in a story or to insult the story itself or me personally, I'll lose a LOT of motivation to write! And then, if these types of reviews come frequent enough, I may just give up on writing the story altogether! And then you'll see a lot of disappointed people who actually WANTED to see how this story ends!**_

 _ **Look, my point is, don't leave reviews like the ones in quotation marks above. If you don't have anything constructive to say about the story, or anything nice to say, then don't say anything! Or go read something else!**_

 _ **Sorry about the rant, had to get that off my chest. Now, let's see how this story goes from here on out.**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY, Justice League Unlimited or Spider-Man 2099!***_

* * *

 _ **The Weaver and the Web of Life!**_

* * *

As Jaune continued to walk through the Emerald Forest, head hung low and spirits even lower than that, he contemplated on what he should do with his life now. He can't very well get into a new Huntsman Academy, as he doubts the same methods will work twice. And he has no home to go back to, thanks to that blasted Scorpion Faunus who killed his whole family!

Clearly, someone up there hates him with a passion.

Jaune was honestly amazed by the fact that no Grimm have come chasing after him, considering how much negativity he's releasing right now. He thought they'd be attracted like moths to a flame. And yet, here he is: walking through these Grimm infested woods like it's just a quiet stroll through the park. Something doesn't quite add up here.

He looked around and saw that this part of the Emerald Forest doesn't look familiar to him. There are no landmarks or any sort of signs that represent any of the places in the Emerald Forest that Jaune has ever been to. He thought about backtracking to try and find an alternative route, but for whatever reason, he found himself unable to stop walking. It's like his feet have developed minds of their own.

In spite of this odd development, Jaune took some time to survey his surroundings. The trees in this area all seem to have one thing in common. They're all covered in various amounts of webbing. But he can tell that these webs weren't made by any Spider Grimm. Weiss had told him once that they only produce black web, and the webs that Jaune has seen so far have all been white. And most of them look to be very old.

"Okay, either I'm under some form of hypnosis, or my sense of adventure is taking things WAY too far." Jaune said to himself.

It wasn't long before the webs began to get more intricate, forming arches and beautiful patterns of all types. That one spider from that movie Jaune saw as a kid, Charlotte, would be so proud of these webs.

Pretty soon, Jaune found himself entering a cave where he was greeted by the most beautiful sight in his life. Even more beautiful than Nikos had been.

It was a giant spider web adorning the interior of the cave! It could easily hold a full grown man or a large mammal without fail, but rather than being littered with the corpses of prey, this web was woven with large shards of colorful crystals that gave off a truly artistic feel. Oh, what Weiss wouldn't give to see this!

As Jaune stepped forward, he couldn't help but admire the beauty of this web.

"What is this place?" he gasped in awe.

 **"This is what is known as the Web of Life. A place where all of the spiders come from."** replied a slightly distorted feminine voice.

Jaune gasped and turned around to see something lowering itself down to the ground by a strand of spider silk. It was clearly a half woman, half spider creature. Her upper body was that of a human girl with black hair and red eyes with ashen gray skin and wearing a red T-shirt, but her lower body is that of a spider. Complete with eight legs.

Normally, Jaune would have felt intimidated by such a strange and highly terrifying creature, but for one reason or another, he wasn't. This girl gave off a comforting aura that just felt so warm and inviting.

"Who are you? WHAT are you?" Jaune asked.

The spider-girl giggled and stepped closer to Jaune, guiding him towards the large web.

 **"Who I am is of no concern right now. But I am what is known as a Weaver. I help weave and maintain the flow of the Web of Life, ensuring that there is always a spider in every universe."**

She gestured to the web, and in its threads, Jaune could see something truly remarkable.

Humans with the powers of spiders! They were costumed heroes of all kinds all originating from one man, who had gotten his powers from a spider bite! Each spider had a different costume design, but they were all great heroes in their own right! And Jaune could tell they were no pushovers, especially the one that looks like an anthro pig.

I kid you not, it is a literal humanoid pig with spider powers.*

How does that even REMOTELY make sense?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ ***Spider-Ham***_

* * *

 _ **I wish I could tell you, Jaune. Next, I'm going to upload my Owlman version of this story, so I can get a feel for which version I'm more comfortable with writing. After that, THEN I'll put one version up for adoption. See you all in the next story!**_


	3. Poll Announcement

_**NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY!**_

 _ **Hey everyone, it's me again. And I need to tell you that I have reached an impasse. I have several different Spider-Men that Jaune could become in the DC Universe and can't decide which one I should use. So, I've posted a poll on the top five that I like the best. Your options include…**_

* * *

 _ **Miguel O'Hara: Spider-Man of the year 2099**_

 _ **Tarantula: A genetically modified clone of Ultimate Spider-Man**_

 _ **Iron-Spider**_

 _ **Kaine: the Scarlet Spider**_

 _ **Flash Thompson: Agent Venom**_

* * *

 _ **Be sure to go on my profile and vote on my poll so I can keep going on this story. Trust me when I say that I can REALLY use the help on this. Anyway, I gotta go. See you all when the poll is closed!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Well, it seems everyone likes this version of the story more than the other one, so I'll be focusing on this one for a time. Maybe until it's reached about eleven chapters. For now, though, let's get on with the story, shall we?**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY, Justice League Unlimited or Spider-Man 2099!***_

* * *

 _ **A Spider Is Reborn!**_

* * *

"Whoa…! Weaver, this is incredible! But what's with all these different people who have spider powers?" Jaune said/asked.

 **"I'm glad you asked, Jaune. Do you see this little strand of web right here?"** Weaver asked, pointing to the Web of Life.

More specifically, towards a small strand of web that looked thinner and weaker than all the others. It looked almost dead to Jaune when he took a good look at it. Almost like those cobwebs you often see in old houses. The boy nodded and Weaver began to explain the situation with this thread.

 **"There has been a great disturbance in the Web of Life. One of our newest spiders, Tarantula, a genetically altered clone of the original Spider-Man, Peter Parker, was destroyed before his time by the very creature that was supposed to free him from the research facility where he and his clone brethren were being held captive. He was supposed to stop one of his 'brothers', another clone named Kaine, from harming a young woman named Mary Jane Watson, by fighting him long enough for the real Peter to get there and put a stop to Doctor Otto Octavius once and for all. But now, because of his untimely death, that will never happen."** Weaver explained.

And as she did, the section of the web with the weakest strand began to glow and showed several events that weren't supposed to happen in contrast to what is meant to happen. A six-armed, more spideresque clone version of Peter Parker dying at the hands of a clone of Gwen Stacy known as Carnage, shriveling up as the creature's tentacles seemed to drain the life blood from his body, leaving nothing more but a dried up husk in its place. In contrast to that, he was really supposed to die from Doctor Otto Octavius, or Doctor Octopus, running him through with a steel beam through the chest.

Geez, THAT got gruesome real fast.

Although, Jaune had to admit, he did like that Spidey Suit. Say what you will about Tarantula's looks, he's got style! But that still leaves one very important question out there.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Jaune asked.

 **"Because, Jaune, with the untimely demise of Tarantula, there is a weak link in the Web of Life. If a new Tarantula is not selected soon, it will completely unravel and eradicate all life in this dimension and all others! This dimension included! I know that you still have people you love in this world, and you still wish to protect them,"**

She's not wrong. Jaune thought back to his only real friends back at Beacon. Team RWBY… he would readily do ANYTHING to keep them safe. Even if it meant sacrificing himself to do it!

Even for the rest of Beacon, he'd gladly lay down his life for them all, despite the bad blood between them. Yes, call him a softie, but I guess the old Jaune Arc will always be willing to fight to protect those who need his help. No matter how much bad history he may have with them.

"Before I accept or decline these powers, I just want to know something. Aside from being a clone of Peter Parker, what exactly was so different about Tarantula?" Jaune asked.

 **"I'm glad you asked, Jaune."** Weaver said, slinging an arm over his shoulders. **"You see, like I said before, Tarantula is a genetically modified clone of Spider-Man. However, he couldn't be more different from the original. You see, during his creation at Octavius' lab, the doctor decided to splice his DNA so that it possessed more of the Spider DNA that gives Parker his powers. As a result, Tarantula has six arms, eyes that are completely black like a spider, coarse black spider hairs all over his body and black hair on his head instead of brown. Plus, he has fangs like a vampire. If he bites you, he can inject a venom that can paralyze your whole body almost instantly. These fangs hurt, but they're not lethal. And because of his more prominent spider genes, Tarantula doesn't need compact Web Shooters on his wrists. He possesses organic spinnerets in his arms that produce organic webbing much like real spiders. And since these webs are natural, their tensile strength is comparable to steel, much like natural Spider silk."**

Seeing Jaune looking a bit grossed out by the prospect of looking like a giant bug. And who can really blame him? One minute, he'd be just a below average Hunter in training, next thing he knows, he'll have big lumps in his arms that shoot sticky stuff? Who WOULDN'T be weirded out?! Luckily, Weaver knew just how to alleviate these fears of the young former knight.

 **"Don't worry, if you accept these powers, you won't end up looking like Tarantula did. At most, you'll grow four additional arms, fangs and spinnerets in your arms. You'll also have all of the same powers as Spider-Man classic, including a sixth sense that can warn you of any incoming danger."**

That did ease some of Jaune's worries. In fact, it eased them just enough for him to come to a decision about receiving these new powers and going to this new world a world where he'll be able to do some real good. A world where he can finally be the hero he's always dreamed about. A world where… he can make his family proud.

"Weaver, I'm in! Just tell me what to do!" Jaune said with great conviction.

Weaver smiled and removed Jaune's hoodie, making the boy uncomfortable at losing his warmest piece of clothing. Fortunately, he always wears a white shirt underneath. Good thing he always does his own laundry, otherwise Nora might've washed his white shirts with her red socks to turn them pink.

 **"In order for you to gain these new powers, I must bite you and inject the spider DNA into your bloodstream. By the time I send you through the Web of Life and into the new world that needs you, the Spider DNA will have bonded permanently with your own human genetics."**

That said, she moved the collar of his shirt aside, exposing his jugular as Weaver's canine teeth became long and sharp fangs. However, she had a bit of a problem locking on to her target with Jaune's twitching. Obviously, he had a bad experience with spider Grimm as a small child.

 **"Now, try not to fidget. I don't want to accidentally bite through a main artery."**

THAT made Jaune freeze so he was stiff as a board. Now, with a clearer target, Weaver opened her mouth wide and chomped down on the boy's neck. It felt like needles injecting acid into his body, but Jaune was determined to hold in his screams and power on through the pain.

And that pain is understandable. Even now, the spider DNA being injected into the boy is merging with his own human genes. With it, his body and Aura are adapting to the sudden rush of spider powers that are being brought into his body. The pain is mostly from his immune system trying and failing to fight off the foreign genetics entering Jaune's system. Still, it appears to be doing its job, bonding the spider DNA to Jaune's own human DNA. When it was done, some rather radical changes happened to our blonde protagonist.

These large lumps began to sprout from underneath Jaune's arms before they burst out and formed into four extra human arms. Jaune opened his mouth wide in a silent scream of pain as his once human sized canine teeth elongated and sharpened into fangs that looked sharp enough to pierce almost anything. And while it couldn't be seen right away, organic spinnerets grew into each of Jaune's arms, ready and waiting to produce webbing for the one using them. Finally, Jaune's blonde hair began to darken until it was a really dark gold, almost brown, color with the tips turning black.

When it was over, Weaver removed her bloody fangs from Jaune's neck, revealing two puncture wounds that were already healing at a much faster rate than a normal human being. Or even someone with Aura.

Jaune groaned before looking at his new body in awe. He tried moving each of his new arms and found that he could move them as freely and easily as his original two. However, he did feel a bit strange with these new limbs, feeling like he must be the first ever spider Faunus in existence.

"This thing with the eight limbs is definitely gonna take some getting used to." Jaune commented.

Weaver grinned, knowing the feeling when she first tried the whole six arms and two legs thing. After a week of that, she decided that she liked having the lower half of her body being that of a spider a lot more.

 **"Trust me, Jaune, you'll come to find these new powers as a blessing rather than a curse. Much sooner than you may realize. Now, you must be transported to the new world that I was telling you about. Once there, you will be able to field test your new powers."**

The Web of Life began glowing with a bright light as a portal to a new world opened up within. Weaver guided Jaune to the portal, ready to let him step through and fulfill his destiny.

 **"Oh, and expect a delivery in the form of your very own Spidey Suit in a few minutes."** Weaver commented.

Jaune gave a salute to the deity that guides the Web of Life and stepped through, marking the final time Remnant would be seeing the young Arc in a long time. But neither he nor Weaver noticed that a crow was watching from the trees. It flew off in the direction of Beacon, cawing frantically.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I know I had a poll up for Jaune's spider powers, but then I did more research on these Spider-Men. And I figured, you know what? Tarantula just doesn't get as much recognition or credibility as most other incarnations of Spider-Man. So, I went with his Spider powers for this story. And when Emerald shows up in this story, let's just say… it ain't gonna be pretty.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**AND WE ARE BACK, LADIES AND GERMS! Good Lord, how long has it been since I updated this story! Feels like forever ago… oh, what does it matter? Here's a new chapter now! YAY! Hope you enjoy it. See you all at the end!**_

 _ ***I don't own RWBY, Justice League Unlimited, or Spider-Man!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Spider-Man 2099!" = Normal Speech

 _'Spider-Man 2099!' = Thoughts_

 **"Spider-Man 2099!" = Yelling**

 _ **"Spider-Man 2099!" = Communicators/ Deity Speech**_

* * *

 _ **A Shock to Ozpin!**_

* * *

Back at Beacon, Ozpin had just gotten done shutting down the party that the students and a majority of the faculty were in the process of planning upon learning of Jaune's expulsion. Many were quite vocal about the blonde 'getting what he deserved', but were quickly silenced by the vengeful members of Team RWBY. Their first targets were Team CRDL and the remnants of Team JNPR. And let me tell you, it's not pretty.

Yang was currently busy punching Pyrrha repeatedly in the face as hard as she possibly could. Her rage leaving her blind to any possible long term damage she could be causing, but knowing that the Spartan's Aura would prevent any long lasting damage to the red haired girl. So she could punch her as hard and as many times as she wanted.

 **"So, you think this is funny!? You think just because of a few papers, Jaune Arc, the only decent guy at this stupid school, deserves to be cast aside and sent into the Emerald Forest to die because of a few lousy papers!? Especially after his whole family was murdered by a madman!?"** roared Yang as she continuously punched Pyrrha in the face, keeping a firm grip on the girl's hair.

The Spartan girl already had blood running down her possibly broken nose, a black eye that was swollen shut, and a busted lip. At this point, she's lucky to still have all her teeth and that she hasn't lost all of her brain cells from all those punches she's been taking, much less remaining alive from the beating she's getting.

"NO-HO-HO!" Pyrrha groaned/screamed in pain.

 **"WRONG ANSWER!"** Yang roared as she began to punch harder.

And she would have continued this relentless attack, had it not been for Ozpin using some unique Aura technique to calm the raging girl's temper a little bit. It actually caused the blonde brawler to calm down enough to stop using the redhead as a punching bag.

She turned to the headmaster, her eyes clearly asking why he was stopping her. His answer certainly justified him stopping her this time.

"Jaune wouldn't want you to do this, Yang." he said, forgoing professionalism in favor of just being the friend his students needed right now. "Besides… she's not worth it. None of them are."

His words seemed to do the trick. Yang simply let go of Pyrrha and allowed her to fall to the ground. Ren and Nora were quick to help their injured teammate, even though they themselves were also injured. Ren had a deep gash across his back from when he narrowly dodged being cleaved in half by Gambol Shroud and multiple bullet wounds from Crescent Rose's sniper rifle. Nora herself was suffering from a stab wound in her hammer swinging shoulder and the effects of a few types of Dust.

Her legs were covered in frost from when Weiss froze her legs with Ice Dust, she had a few scorch marks on her clothes and second degree burns from Fire Dust, and her head was still aching from the Earth Dust Glyph attack Weiss used against her. Truly, the Schnee heiress has proven herself to be a very deadly adversary when angered.

"So, when the bitch here is in pain and needs her friends, you come running right to her." Yang said with her hair shadowing her eyes, clearly referring to Pyrrha. "But when Jaune, the boy who viewed you guys as family, needs you the most you turn your backs on him like the cowards you are."

She glared at them with so much hate in her now red eyes, the negativity would have been too much, even for the strongest of Grimm.

"You all shame the once proud name of Team JNPR!" Yang growled.

Having said her piece and done her part, she and the rest of RWBY decided to go out into Vale for a little bit. They felt like they needed to drown out their misery with movies and junk food. They're in no mood to deal with anybody else today and are probably going to find a hotel to stay at for the night. Not that Ozpin or Glynda blamed them.

They both understand what it's like to lose close friends, especially when something like this happens because of another student being unable to let go of bruised pride and an over inflated ego. They can only hope and pray that Jaune manages to survive out there and make a name for himself in the real world, where the councils of the kingdoms have not romanticised what it means to be a Hunter to the point of the true meaning being lost to the new generation.

 **"OZ! WE GOT A PROBLEM!"**

Ozpin and Glynda looked to an open window to find a crow flying in before it turned into a man in a poof of smoke. A man that the two Beacon teachers know all too well, and was currently gasping for air as he stood with one hand on his chest still not used to flying that fast for long distances.

"Qrow, what's wrong?" Ozpin asked.

Qrow has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. Qrow's bangs are down most of the time, but he sometimes pushes his hair back when fighting. In addition, his hair is made to look like it is composed entirely of feathers.

His sudden appearance was also enough to stop Yang and Ruby in their tracks Midway through the door.

"UNCLE QROW!?" they gasped.

"Hey, Runt! Firecracker! How's it goin'?" the man greeted his two nieces after catching his breath.

Almost instantly, his two nieces were upon him like moths to a flame. They had so many questions that they felt needed to be answered. And with how fast they were babbling going Ruby, Yang, Ruby, Yang, in that exact order of questions, one would barely be able to understand them.

"What are you doing here?"

"What's so important?"

"Does it have to do with Jaune!?"

"Is he okay!?"

"How'd you get here so fast!?"

"Please tell us Jaune's not dead!"

That was as far as they got before Qrow effectively shut them up by covering their mouths with his hands.

"Kids, I know you have questions. But they're going to have to wait. I gotta speak to Oz over here about your missing Arc friend. So why don't you two run along with your team while the grown-ups talk." Qrow said.

"There's no need to send them away, Qrow." Glynda said. "If this does indeed concern Jaune, then team RWBY has a right to know."

At first, the scruffy looking man wanted to argue, but a look from him and a threatening gesture from Glynda was more than enough to stop all arguments against the subject. So, with a heavy sigh, Qrow reluctantly took a seat at one of the cafeteria tables and began to tell them what he found.

"Okay, so it all started earlier today. I was in my crow form just flying home from a routine Grimm extermination mission, you know, the usual stuff, when I noticed something out of place. My nieces' blonde friend, who they often refer to as a surrogate brother in their letters back home, walking through the Emerald Forest without armor or weapons. I thought it was odd and decided to follow him should he end up in a situation where he might get killed. But he didn't seem to know where he was going, and was just following his feet. Next thing I know, he's at this part of the forest that's literally decorated in gems and spiderwebs talking to some half woman half spider thing!" Qrow reported.

"A mythological Arachne?" Glynda asked with a raised eyebrow. "I may not be much of a historian, but even I know that such things don't exist."

But no sooner than when Glynda said that did a new, female voice make itself know. By singing a rather iconic song that I know you're all familiar with if you've seen the old fashioned Spider-Man cartoons.

 _ **"** **~Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Does whatever a spider can!~"**_

Team RWBY, Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow begin looking around nervously as they try to find the origins of the voice. Only for Weiss to feel something sticky land on her shoulder. Looking up, the Schnee Heiress's eyes widened to almost comical proportions as she began whimpering at the sight of something that would haunt her nightmares forever.

"What is it, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Up… up… up there…!" the white haired girl stuttered.

Everybody looked to the ceiling to see a pair of glowing red eyes peeking out of the shadows. But the song continued and seemed to be loudest in that particular spot.

 _ **"** **~Spins a web any size, catches thieves just like flies. Look out!~**_

Descending down on a single strand of spider silk like some sort of Grimm spider from hell, the Weaver emerged from the shadows, grinning as though she was going to murder all of them. Her fangs glistening with venom that dripped ominously down to the floor as she sang the last verse of her little song.

 _ **"** **~Here comes the Spider-Man!~"**_

Needless to say, everyone who was gathered started screaming at the top of their lungs at the creepy entrance of the spider woman who emerged from the shadows of the ceiling. And I get the feeling things are only going to get whackier from here on out.

But the Weaver dropped the scary face and just watched as the crowd ran around the cafeteria like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. Putting a finger to her chin, she had to wonder...

"Did they not like the song?" she asked herself out loud.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, that's it for this chapter. Next one will be longer. I just need to brush up on my Spider-Man and Justice League before I do anything else for this story. Please be sure to leave a review telling me what you guys thought of the chapter. See you all next time!**_


End file.
